


A Picture Speaks Volumes

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas present, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Richie and Severin are having a quiet Christmas Eve, until Richard decides to finish his picture.





	

The fire crackled as they cuddled on the couch, Severin's voice filling the room as he read. Richie loved it when his Lion read to him, sipping his cocoa. 

"The sky was light pink as the sun fell behind the hills, Sasha watched from her perch in the trees, spreading her wings and taking flight." Severin shut the book, setting it on the table. 

"Happy first Christmas together, Sev." Richie looked over at the tree, the lights were gold, red and green, Jimmy had a hand in decorating it, everything always had to be perfect. Not that he didn't understand the perfectionism. 

Severin reached over for his hot cocoa, the only difference was he had vodka in his, just a little but he knew to be careful around Richie. Being around each other for two years had taught Severin a lot, but he had learned more in the last six months now that they had started sharing a bed. 

Tonight was already shaping up to be good and judging by the snow falling outside it was going to be a white Christmas. The house was silent aside form Severin and Richie, the other pair having already gone to bed, surprisingly Jim had no plans for Christmas Eve. 

"I want to try something, come on." Richard stood, pulling Severin up with him and going to one of the extra rooms, the one he had been practicing in. 

Severin allowed himself to be led upstairs and down the hallway. "What are we doing?"

Richard didn't answer as he directed Severin. "Now just stand right there." 

Severin looked around where he had been directed to stand, flowers? What was his bunny planning? "Richie, babe. Why am I standing here?"

Richie picked up his paintbrush, he had been working on expanding his artistic skill and working on a present for his Lion, he couldn't ruin it. "Art, my love. Now hold still."

Severin was going to be so surprised tomorrow, Richie just had to concentrate to finish the portrait.


End file.
